LoveyDoveyHateyWatey
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Bella has hated Edward ever since grade4.She finds out that the Cullens are vampires but doesnt tell anyone the secret.he finds out she's a vamp hunter!then they find they love each other.R,A,B human.my 1st fic!please be nice!
1. prologue: TRUCE!

Ch.1: Author's note

Okay! My 1st ever fan-fic! (Well, if you don't count a school assignment I somehow miraculously managed to fit twilight into legally, and still get a good grade on, which I shall be posting as my 2nd fan-fic, seeing as how I find this one more interesting). I need an editor &/or beta-er! I have a brief summery of this story (well, the prologue, as proper terms for writing go) after this announcement. Any one who's interested in editing &/or beta-ing for me (you don't have to edit &/or beta forever, if it you want to quit, just pm or email me, easily arranged, k?), give me a heads up! First one with 2 legitimate reasons why (yes, 'because it would be fun' counts. See?! Now you only need 1!) You want to beta &/or edit for me, just pm me! kk? Thnx!

I'll do different POV's every few chapters, its cannon pairings, and only the Cullen men (end Esme) are vampires (still veggie-eaters!).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's POV

"After all the crap you've pulled on me?! A truce is the _least _you could do!" I practically screamed.

"_Me_?! Where the hell have you been?! _You_ started this whole thing in _4__th__ grade_!" As much as I hated admitting it, Edward Cullen actually looked sexy when he was angry.

_Wait?! WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?! Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter…he's a jerk…he's a jerk…oh, who are you kidding!? This whole war started because you had a crush on him, and he embarrassed you in, front of not only the whole school, but on national television (on purpose too) and that completely broke your heart. Remember that faithful day, dearest voice in my head?! _I mentally scorned myself.

"Excuse me?!_ You_ started the whole goddamn war, Cullen! I simply got revenge, and you got revenge for me getting my revenge, and it escaladed from there. So, technically, it's _your_ fault!" By now we had drawn well over half the school to watch our argument.

Edward and I had a fight almost everyday (4 times a school week, that's our schedule for you). They were pretty much used to it by now. But, this fight is different. We usually fought over something insignificant and they would walk right by. But no, not today. _This_ fight was over my love-life. And he was so dead for that.

"You know what, Cullen?!"

"No, what dearest Isabella?!"

"You're not even worth the goddamn fights anymore, you fucking bastard!" I stormed off. Leaving every one, even my two best friends stunned.

"But, Bella! You found his weakness yesterday, and we were going to use it against him today at lunch!" Alice complained. _That's what I told you when you asked, at least._

"Yeah! Consider that a warning for what's to come, Cullen!" Rose spat at him. He immediately flushed. He stared at me in awe. _Never in a million years (HA! We shall both live that long too, lol) would I do that to him._

The look on his face said he knew that I _really did_ know. Otherwise, he would have said we didn't really know, but, he knew I knew. Still, his face said he had a bit of hope that we had no idea what - or who, for that matter - we were dealing with. Stupid vampire.

_Man, am I glad I'm an acception to reding his thoughts..._

" I found out 10 months ago, I just told you about it yesterday." I amnaged to choke out, but only a vampire would have heard me.

"No!" I screamed at them, they knew I knew, but I didn't tell them what it was yet. How do you tell your best friends that the man that you love (they still didn't know that yet, seeing as how Alice took on Jasper, Rose took on Emmett, and I took on Edward, all on separate turfs, alone, at different times, so they never actually saw me talk to him… until now, that is. But we were in a shouting match, so neither of them got the chance to notice my crush on him today either) and who is your worst enemy is an immortal vampire.

" Forget it. No one, not even _Cullen_, deserves _that_ bad a punishment. Even if we are life long enemies." I replied, now in a normal tone.


	2. you KNOW?

Enimies?

4th grade:

Bella's POV:

_Oh he is so dead! Deader than dead! I'm going to kill him, then bring him back, and beat him senseless with his own dead body!_

"Um, Bella, are you ok?" I can always count on Alice and Rose to notice when I'm pissed.

"I'm _very_ irrational right now – although, right now, killing Cullen sounds _completely _rational. I think I will!"

"Who the _hell_ is Cullen?!" When Alice shouted that, I was deep in thought on how to kill him and make it look like an accident.

"What?! Huh?! Oh, 'Cullen' is what I'm calling _Edward_". – I said his name like the insult it was.

"Oh." She and Rose said in unison. They then proceeded to literally drag me out the door, from a very smirking: Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen.

"You will never get away with this! YOU! ARE! SO! DEAD!" his smirk just grew. I thrashed against the girls, but they didn't loosen their grip an inch.

"As much as we want him dead too, 1, it's illegal, and you'd be put in jail, no matter how much he deserved it" – she knew me well. Well enough to know I was about to protest, ant way – ", and 2, he'd be getting off easy if he were dead."

"You hear that, Cullen?! You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us!" Rose added to Alice's mini-speech

7 years later (for those of you like me who will sit there for the next 2 minutes doing the math, they are now juniors in high-school)

I was in a total daze.

_Cullen?! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?! All of the Cullens?! VAMPIRES?!?!?!_

"Ugh, Bella! I told you not to drink at that goddamn party!"

"I-I d-didn't…" I managed to stutter out. Rose looked at me concerned.

"You sure you're okay?" I snapped out of my haze. I decided to call off telling the whole school at lunch today.

_I can't believe I _still_ have a crush on him!_

"I said I didn't drink at the party. I never said I was _okay_." They both gave me confused looks.

"I need to talk to Ed – Cullen…"

"Um… okay. You can do that while we go park. Be there in a few." But I didn't get a chance until 10 months later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I swallowed my pride and went up to him. Thank god he was alone. If Jasper or Emmett – let alone _both _of them – were there I couldn't talk to him.

"Um, Cul – Edward."

"Oh. So now we're using for-"

"Please. This is really difficult for me, so it will be over quicker if you shut up, and give me a yes or a no answer. Okay?" I was being as sincere as I could.

"Um, okay. Ask away." He sounded a little hesitant at first.

"I wanted to know if…well if…UGH! Screw it! I wanna make a truce!" right when I said that, Rose and Alice and Jasper and Emmett came up, literally simultaneously. They all started gawking at me, also simultaneously.

"A – a _WHAT_?!" Now our audiences had doubled and were all texting their friends to come over and watch too. I tried to ignore them. I couldn't help it. I looked once. _Big mistake_. They were all gawking at me too.

"A truce. You know. Call off the war." He straightened up, no longer gawking at me.

"Are you _SURE_ you're not drunk?!?!?!" He, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all shouted at once. No one was gawking any more.

"I am NOT FREAKING DRUNK!!!" I was getting pissed off now.

"Uh…Um…" I had rendered Edward Cullen speechless.

"N-No." he finally stuttered out. Okay. I gave him a fair chance. I was seething. I wanted him dead more than I did on the day of '_the incident_'.

"After all the crap you've pulled on me?! A truce is the _least _you could do!" I practically screamed.

"_Me_?! Where the hell have you been?! _You_ started this whole thing in _4th grade_!" As much as I hated admitting it, Edward Cullen actually looked sexy when he was angry.

_Wait?! WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?! Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter…he's a jerk…he's a jerk…oh, who are you kidding!? This whole war started because you had a crush on him, and he embarrassed you in, front of not only the whole school, but on national television (on purpose too) and that completely broke your heart. Remember that faithful day, dearest voice in my head?! _I mentally scorned myself.

"Excuse me?!_ You_ started the whole goddamn war, Cullen! I simply got revenge, and you got revenge for me getting my revenge, and it escaladed from there. So, technically, it's _your_ fault!" By now we had drawn well over half the school to watch our argument.

Edward and I had a fight almost everyday (4 times a school week, that's our schedule for you). Our class-mates were pretty much used to it by now. But, this fight is different. We usually fought over something insignificant and they would walk right by. But no, not today. _This_ fight was over my love-life. And he was so dead for that.

"You know what, Cullen?!"

"No, what dearest Isabella?!" his voice hissing, yet seductive (to me, at least).

"You're not even worth the goddamn fights anymore, you fucking bastard!" I stormed off. Leaving every one, even my two best friends, stunned.

"But, Bella! You found his weakness yesterday, and we were going to use it against him today at lunch!" Alice complained.

"Yeah! Consider that a warning for what's to come, Cullen!" Rose spat at him. He immediately flushed. He stared at me in awe.

He knew that I _really did_ know. Otherwise, he would have said we didn't really know, but, he knew that I knew.

"No!" I screamed at them, I had found out yesterday, but I didn't tell them what it was yet. How do you tell your best friends that the man you love (they still didn't know that yet, seeing as how Alice took on Jasper, Rose took on Emmett, and I took on Edward, all on separate turfs, alone, at different times, so they never actually saw me talk to him… until now, that is. But we were in a shouting match, so neither of them got the chance to notice today either) and who is your worst enemy is an immortal vampire.

I didn't even turn around to answer the now silent crowd's question. "Forget it. No one, not even _Cullen_, deserves _that_ bad a punishment. Even if we are life long enemies." I replied, now in a normal tone, then walked away, not able to bring myself to look at any of their faces, let alone talk to them.

I was going to skip school today. The bell rang. All the kids cleared. Alice texted me, and I told her I was going home. She said she'd play hooky to think – like me – if she were in my spot. So that's what I decided on. Appaerently, so did Edward.

I sighed. I turned the key. The damn car won't start. Edward tapped on my window.

"You ditching too?" More of a statement than a question, really. But, I still nodded.

"Car won't start, huh?"

"What's with all the freaking mood changes!? I swear! You PMS worse than me! And that's saying something!" he _chuckled._ Chuckled. I sighed

"Yes. My car won't start, okay? What of it?"

"Want a ride?" I slowly raised my head. With all the comments he's made in the past, I wasn't sure if he meant in the car or…somewhere else. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. He looked a little confused.

"What?" Sudden realization hit him. He laughed.

"I meant the car."

"Yeah, sorry, I can never be too sure around you."

"Where to?"

"How about the coffee shop on the corner?"

"Sure."

"So, do you accept my truce?"

"Ah. I like how you don't automatically assume. Smart cookie."

He patted my head like I was a little kid.

"Stupidshinyvolvoowningvampire." He tensed up. He did a 180 in his car. Very fast. Even for him.

"Where are we going?!"

"My house." Sudden realization hit my face.

"OH SHIT! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!?!?!"

"Yes. You did."

"Um, I don't suppose your mind power thingy can erase that, can it?" I asked in a very tiny voice.

He sped up.

"Oh _come on_! What did I say _now_?!" I was talking normally again. Thank god.

"How long." He asked through clenched teeth.

"Since about three weeks after you became one." I went back to my itty-bitty voice.

"And you told no one?" he relaxed a bit, and slowed down.

"Um, I pretty much had no choice. I mean, you can't read my mind, so you didn't know I knew, and I couldn't think of a way to tell you, I would die if I let anyone know I knew, so, as I said before this particular rant, I would die. Due to the Volturi, that is."

He pulled out his phone.

"Um, Carlisle? We have a situation. No, it can't wait till after school. What kind? I don't know how to categorize it. Any guesses, Bella?" He gave me the phone.

"Um, please don't hate, but I kind of know…three weeks after? No, it's not his fault. No, I figured it out myself. How? Um, that's not easy for me to answer. No, I had legitimate reasons. No, I knew already."

"Fine. I used to hunt your kind." I said that too quiet for even a vampire to hear.

"Um, I used to hunt your kind." I said, just the teensiest bit louder. Edward fishtailed to a stop.

"YOU?! WHAT?!" His screeching was louder than the tires. I handed the phone back. I guess Carlisle asked what I said.

"I'm coming home right now. Call Esme Jasper and Emmett. No. she's coming with me. I'll tell you what she said later."

"Do you hate me now?" my voice was almost as tiny as when I first answered Carlisle's question.

"No. But we defiantly need you to talk to my family."

"Why does this feel like we're dating to me?" I muttered.

"Are you dreading this?"

"You know how it is for you to keep your thirst for human blood in tact, and how you know where they are when they are within hearing distance? – he nodded – Well, that's how it is for a vampire hunter. If we're around them for so long, we have to either run away, or give in. and I've grown very accustomed to you, and now don't want you dead. Oh, before you ask, Alice and Rose still think vampires are Halloween movies."

We walked up the steps, Esme welcomed us all. Edward filled them in. I knew of all their powers. Jasper gave me a smirk. Edward hadn't told them about me being a hunter yet.

"Hey Edward? Want to know something interesting about Bella you didn't know before now?"

"You so much as even think about it and you will be the first thing I attack when I give in!" I roared to life. He got up and ran around at vampire speed.

"Stupid vampire! You think you can out run me!"

"Um, Jasper, don't she's a-"I caught Jasper and tackled him within the first ten seconds of our running's.

"Vampire hunter." H e finished.

I got up and dusted myself off. They were all staring at me.

"What?!" they didn't move.

"Oh. Thanks, Edward."

"Hey! You tackled Jasper! The questions were coming anyways."

"Um, guys. You guys have the same amount of chance of me attacking you as Edward attacking Alice." They were staring in disbelief.

"Oh. I see. How could _I_ be a vampire hunter, right?" I sighed.

"Fine." I muttered. I pulled my hair up and showed them my clan mark on my neck. They still didn't believe me. I grunted. I pulled my jeans leg up over my left thigh and pulled the dagger off of it's holder there. I slit my wrist.

It wasn't blood. Well, not human, anyway. It was ash, or vampire hunter blood.

"I gave it up to live the life of a teenager. Well, _multiple_ lives of _teenagers_, but still." Emmet grabbed my wrist, and sniffed it. _Sniffed_ it.

"EMO!" he shouted and started to run away. I sat back on the couch.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Love!

Jasper + Alice & Rosalie + Emmett?!?!......This Will Be Fun!

Bella's POV

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy....Emmett! You can stop running around now!"

"Okay..."

"Excuse me. Um, Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I don't mean to be overwellming or anything, but, um....could you...um..."

"He wants to know if you'll put in a good word with Alice for him." Edward cut him off.

"First of all, yes Jasper, I will." - I glared in Edward's direction - "It's _very_ rude to eavsedrop, or, mind read, in your case. _Especially_ when it comes to crushes."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome Jasper."

"You seriously like _him_?" He approached me, and asked me so qiuetly not even a vampire could hear, and didn't think it so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Tell me about it..." I said do they could hear if they wanted. Jasper laughed.

"It's not funny! I can't help it!"

"It's still funny."

"If you so much as even think about this conversation again, Jasper. I swear on the name of the Madison Clan **(a very famouse powerful, volturi-to-the-vampire-hunters vampire hunting clan, thie **_**first one**_**, in fact)** that I will make you pay."

"You may not want to mess with her on that. The Madison Clan to vampire hunters are the Volturi to us. And, she ain't kidding. So, what ever it is, if I find out, I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward, just for the hell of it, dearest Jasper." Edward but-in for me.

"Ma'am-yes-ma'am!" He saluted me.

"And, besides Jasper, you don't need a good word from me. The only reason my Alice hates you and Rose hates Emmett is because I hate, well _hated_, Cullen - I mean, Edward. Sorry. That's what I called him for the last 7 years."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR GIRL 7 YEARS AGO THAT GOT HER HATING ALL OF US?!?! Esme - yes, Esme, I was shoked too - shouted at him.

"I don't really remember..."

"WHAT THE HELL CULLEN?!?! HOW CAN YOU_ NOT_ REMEMBER THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! THAT YOU JUST _HAPPEN_ TO BE THE CAUSE OF?!?!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, first of all, what happened to 'Edward'? Are we back to enemies? I thought we called a truce."

"No, I'm just mad. And, now you're using the truce you haven't even _accepted yet_, against me?! NOT. COOL."

"I'm with Bella on this one. _Nothing_ about Edward is cool." Emmett said.

"Oh! Itotally forgot! Sorry, Edward."

"I see what you mean by you having terrible mood swings when you PMS." Edward commented. Emmett cracked up.

"NOT. Funny. And. Just for that, I'm not explaining why I'm sorry to you, Emmett."

"HEY! I don't need explaining!" - every one started staring him with disbelife - "Wait? What don't I need explaining for again?"

"When humans are turned to vampires, they loose most of their human memories. Sorry Edward. Momentary lapse of judgment. I forgot you were a vampire for a minute."

"How could you forget we were vampires?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, you guys don't drink human blood, therefore, it's not pumping through your nearly dead veins, so, I considered you some sort of animal due to the animal blood. I can only sense vampires easliy due to the mix of diffrent kinds of blood in them." I said that twords Edward even though Emmett asked it. Even Emmett noticed how I looked at Edward because his face said so. I blushed when I relised all the Cullens except Edward now knew about my crush.

"If Jasper's not alowed to say or think it, can I?"

"NO!" I screeched. Everyone looked at me, Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"He feels the same way, but doesn't want you to know, so don't tell him I said so. Welcome to the family." She whispered so that only I could hear it.

"Okay. Someone let me in on the inside joke. Even Emmett knows now. What am I missing?!"

"He figured it out himself. And even he knows not to screw with me, or _I'll _screw _him_ up." Jasper looked all smirk-ey. I sat back down and texted my dad:

_"Dad, i'm spending the night w/alice, k? she's saving minutes, so if you need to reach me, call my phone instead, k?"_

"K, Bells. Lov ya. Night."

_"K dad. love ya too. c u 2morrow."_

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo! Looks like 'Bells' is spending the night with Jazzy's crush!" Emmett chimed in.

"No, I'm not. I'm spending the night here, explaining stuff to you guys and apperently trying to avoid embarrassmen." Esme smiled.

"Alice likes Jasper and Rosalie likes Emmett as much as the guys like them! And I li-" I quikly put my hand over my mouth and ran for the upstairs bathroom. I slammed the door.

Every one looked a little surprised.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Jasper Whitlock Cullen! You are so FUCKING DEAD! As dead as the un-dead can be!" Sudden realization hit all the other Cullen's faces.

"Oh, don't get so pissy." - Emmett stopped me right after I started tearing his arm, he came because of the ripping sound. Jasper now had a scar on his shoulder - " Every one here knows your crush. That is, except Eddie over ther."

"It's Ed-_ward_!" Oh that did it. I sunk to the floor, defeated. I buried my head in my hands. Esme came over.

"It's okay, dear." she shushed me. I didn't move.

"He still didn't notice, hun." She whispered for only me to hear.

I stopped moping.

"Thanks, Esme."

"No problem. Alice said you're soon to be legal family." I let out a scream of suprise, torture, hate, and pleasure.

"What did you do to her, Esme?! She has so many freakin conflicted emotions now! I demand to know what's going on!" Jasper was now pissed.

"Me too!" Emmett added.

Carslile and Edward nodded. I looked to Esme.

"Yes, we know about her psykick abilities. She didn't let anyone know but me. She and Rose know about vampires too. They wanted you to figure out that they knew yourself, though, so, don't tell them I told you." She whispered just to me again.

"Thanks Esme. You're a great mom. Vampire or not." I whispered that so only she could hear. She laughed.

"Thank you." We were back to speaking normally.

"So, now that she's semi-normal agai, what's going on?" Jasper pretty much commanded. I grabbed Esme.

"Please! Cover your mouth and run!" I whisper shouted.

"We were tal-" She understood now why I had asked her to cover her mouth and run. She and I ran to the back yard.

"Oh screw it!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MARRIGE!" They all stopped running and looked uninterested. Emmett ran up to me.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, BELLS!" Edward gave me a questioning look. He slowly pieced every thing together. He froze in place.

"THANKS SO MUCH, EMMETT!!!"

"Okay, Edward, I know you don't need to, but breathing will help. I'm going to _really_ spend the night with Alice now." I started walking away.

"And mabey my other 2 best friends too..." I muttered under my breath.

"Who are your other 2 best friends?" Emmett questioned, very loudly.

"Ben & Jerry!" I shouted back. It took him a few seconds to get it. His laugher boomed through the woods.

"Good bye. I guess I'll see you Monday at school." I didn't even have the energy to run. I walked at human pace. I heard a faint 'I can walk fine on my own, Emmett!' in what sounded like Edward's voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I almost bumped into it. It was grey. Why would there be grey in a forest? Well, then again, this _is_ Forks. Everything here is weird. I slowly looked up, to find the top of the grey thing. It was a T-shirt. That was on Edward Cullen.

"Um...Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just that I-" He did the most unexpected thing ever. He leaned down and kissed me. _Kissed_ me. Not just a peck. No, full fleged, urgent, passionet, loving kiss.

Seeing as how neither of us had to breathe, we ended up kissing untill I heard Emmett yelling something that sounded like 'Edward, where the hell did you go?! It couldn't of been a big enough surprise to have to go to the Denali?!' I couldn't help it. I laughed. That broke our kiss. I looked at my watch. We had been making-out for litterally 2 hours.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed noticing it was almost mid-night. That gave us away. Emmett came up and squezed Edward and myself into a hug.

"OMG! Edward! You had us all SOOOOO freaked-out! What the hell have you been doing?! We tried following you scent but all we could smell was - hey, why do you smell like tangerines?!" That's when he looked down and saw me. He immediatly dropped us both, with me landing on me butt.

"Oh! Sorry! didn't mean to enterupt anything.....steamy." I sighed and Edward helped me up.

"You didn't..." I muttered.

"Oh really?" - he put his hands on his hips looking un convinced - "'cause it sure sounded steamy to me, well, at least from what I herad."

"What did you hear?!"

"Some music that sounded like a love song. to me it -"

"SHIT!!!" I grabbed me phone from my pocket.

"Oh. My. God. I have some _major_ explaining to do! I have to go! I'll come back by tommorow? K? Love you Edward!" - I kissed him quikly on the lips - "See you tomorrow! Bye!" I started running to Alice's house. I stopped on the front porch. Just as she opened the door.

"There you are!"

"SHIT!!!!" Iscreamed on top of my lungs.

"Sorry Alice, but I _really _have to go! I'll be back in 5 minutes, okay? k. Bye!"

"Ugh. Vampire hunters. What are ya gonna do..." She muttered under her breath. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek said a 'luv ya!' then ran off in the Cullen's house's direction.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I was screaming now, and sprinting.

I went back to the spot where I last spoke Edward. He was frozen.

"Do you feel the same way?" Emmett asked him

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Then you'd better not screw this up! Okay?! Go find and tell her!" He said back to Edward.

I litterally ran into him. He stopped me from falling down.

"I love you too, Bella. Now go talk to Alice."

"Thank you soooo much Edward! You don't know how relieved I am now tha - " I was cut off due to him kissing me.

"You talk too much. Now go talk to your impatiant pixie friend." I hugged and kissed him one more time.

"I'll call you as soon as I wake up tomorrow, okay? I love you, bye."

"I love you too. Good night, Bella."


	4. Explainations & Meeting The Real Cullens

Explanations and new meetings

"Get in here! NOW!" Alice shouted at me.

"Yeah, I think you owe us an explanation, what happened today was sort of creepy to an innocent bystander like me and Alice…" Rose said, more calmly, thankfully. An angered Rose is freaking SCARY!!!

"Oh, well you should know, little miss pixie-pumpkin-psychic."

"Okay, I do, but I want to hear your half of the story! I only got about a minute of Emmett yelling "EMO!" and running around screaming and you looking annoyed and sitting on a couch mumbling something about a long night." Alice said.

"Yeah. What the hell was that all about!? You had her screaming running around saying stuff like "the emo's going to kill Bella while she's asleep at the Cullen's house" and stuff along like that. She had my parents asking me if she had a mental break-down." Rose added.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry guys."

"That's alright. Well, at least it is now...Please explain tis stuff before we all go insane!"

"Okay! Sheesh Rose, calm down, I swear..."

"Okay, okay, okay, we get it, sorry for freaking out."

"Okay. Iguess you're forgiven. Okay, so, anyways: After Edward and my fight, I went to go sit in my car, then it wouldn't start, so he came over to me asking if I wanted a ride, oh! This is funny. Okay, so with all the things he said over our years of fueding, I didn't know if he meant in his car, or something else if you know what i mean" - nodding from both of them - "and he suddenly realized his mistake and cleared it up, but god! The look on his face when realization dawned on him was so freaking hilarious!" So I explained everything, seeing as how they already knew about vampires, which, by the way I scorned them for not telling me about it untill they brought up that I didn't tell them that I was a vampire hunter, but I quickly pointed out their mistake as bigger and continued to scorn them, untill they gave me Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice-cream, only then were they forgiven.

They laughed and nodded at all the right parts, I even told them about the Cullen's powers and how Jasper found out about my crush and threatened to tell Edward just for the hell of it, They were sympathetic and Alice made a mental note to yell at him after they started officialy dating.

And, when I told them about Edward and my new realatioship, they both said "About dang time!". Then we went on with our normal girl's night stuff. We agreed to sneak out and go meet the REAL Cullens, or at least they would, seeing as how I already had.

**(I wanted to end this chapter here but then it would be too short, so, now it's off to Cullen Manor!)**

I didn't even knock, they already knew I was there.

"Alice, Rose, this is Edward, the mind-reader, Jasper, the emotion-feeler-and-manipulator, Emmett, the super-strong-dude, Esme, the awsomest-vampire-mother-in-existense, and Caslile, the best-doctor-who-has-saved-my-life-multiple-times-and-best-vampire-father-ever. These are the Cullens.

"Cullens, this is Alice, the-overly-hyper-shopping-addicted-spykick, and Rosealie (she perfers to be called Rose), the-best-comeback-creator-on-earth-and-hottest-girl-in-forks-and-the-whole-world." They looked at eachother nervously, Irolled my eyes and muttered "Do I have to do everything around here", and Edward chuckled.

I pushed Alice into Jasper and he caught her before she fell.

"Jasper is madly in love with Alice, and she is madly in love with him too, so just ask her out already before she sponantiously combusts from shop-theropy withdrawls!" I shouted at them. Rose gave me a death glare.

"Oh, you woulldn't..."

"Oh yes I would!

"Emmett she loves you and you love her so ask her out so you stop moping and so she _and Alice _has a reason to go shopping!"

Esme gave me a look that I couldn't quite identify.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Love, and, apperently neither did Esme." Edward smirked at me.

"Jazzy I've been waiting all my life for some one like you..." Alice whispered, but I heard.

"Well, sorry to have kept you waiting then, Ma'am." Jasper replied all dazzly-like with his southern accent.

"Um..H-Hi, Rose..." Emmett stuttered. Yes, _stuttered_.

"Oh, shut up and come here you big oaf!"

"Hey! I am not an oaf!"

"Oh, then what are you?"

"I'm your new grizzly bear."

"I'm fine with that!" and with that, they started shamlessly making out. Alice and Jasper were a little more modest and at least left the room.

It was then that I noticed Esme and Carslile weren't in the room antmore.

"They decided to give us some time alone, Love."

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't. But you're getting a little bit easier to read. By the way, what other powers do you have." I smirked. He really shouldn't have asked that.

"I can minipulate water, and create a force field of any size I want out of it, and minipulate what ever is inside - or outsside, for that matter - of it. I can create a force field around us, and freze time outside of it," - I modled this one by doing just that - "I can do pretty-much anything I want, and nothing, and _no one_, can stop me." He looked a little scared, but then remembered I had promised to only hurt vampires in self defence.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Are you just trying to suck up, or saying that just for the hell of it?"

"A little bit of both, I guess. But it is the truth. I love you Bella."

"And I love you, Edward." And he pulled me into a long kiss. After about 6 minutes - seeing as how neither of us needed to breathe, we could acctually do that without dying.

"Aaaawwwwww!" It was then that I realized everyone had come back in and had been watching us.

"You could have told me they were there!" I slapped him. He just laughed at me. I slapped him hard enough to acctually hurt a vampire.

"Don't laugh at my expense without my permission!"

"Sorry..." He muttered. I kissde him on the cheek.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"COUGHWHIPPEDCOUGH!!!" Emmet said.

Everyone cracked up into laughter. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. It turns out they were both half-vampire beings (sorta like me), and were immortal, could not die, didn't have to worry about being bitten by vampires, had inhuman strength, and could have powers like me or the other Cullens (which explains Alice's psykick episodes). So it acctually hurt Emmett when she hit him. Everyone laughed and he started groveling.

"You mees with Rose, and you get her thorns!" I esclaimed. That set us off into another fit of laughter. We were all spending the night at the Cullen residence (seperate rooms from the guys, not like we'de be stupid enough to do anything with them, but, it was Esme and Carslile's house, so we followed their rules). All us 'children' snuck into the sound-proof basment, to play truth or dare. I tried to refuse, but Edward dazzled me into it.

"stupidshinnyvolvoowningvampire" Imuttered under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear. He lughed, so I slapped him again, but not hard enough to hurt him.

So I was stuck playing truth or dare with vampires, _and_ Alice. All three of those are a scary combination. I don't know which was more terrifying, the fact that it was in front of Edward that I had to do all the dares and speak the truths, or the fact that he could acctually get me to _agree_ to play.

**(You'll have to read one of the 'truth or dare with vampire' stories, under the 't' rating and 'humor' genre to undestand why she doesn't want to play, oh, and Alice still has her mischivious dares, which is why it terrifies Bella)**


	5. Can You Say: 'Vacation!

Va-Ca-Tion!!!

"Alright children!" Esme called us into the (un-used) dining room for a family (she considers Rose, Alice and me family now, since we spend the majority of our time here) meeting.

"Vampires! We are not children, we are vampires - and vampire hunters, and half-vampire-being things. I am a 107 year old vampire and I am not a child. I resent that." Edward interupted.

"Don't interupt your mother!" I smacked him.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Good! Now hush!"

"Alright. Your father and I are going on a one week vacation. We expect you all to be good and follow the rules. Alright?! That means you, Emmett."

"Rules are meant to b-"

"Emmett, rules are not meant as guidlines or to be broken, they are meant to be followed, okay?!" Rose shouted at him before he could finsh speaking.

"But, Rosie-Posie, that's what I was gonna say..."

"Sure you were..." She muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasum.

"Ok. We'll miss you! have fun! bye!" And with that they left us.

"Okay. Now we can play some real truth or dare." **(If you haven't read a truth or dare with a vampire type story under the 'T' rating and 'humor' genre, read it now to understand why Bella is so freaked out. (She thought regular truth or dare was bad.))**

"Um, I - Uh, gotta go to bed! Night!" I sprinted from the room. I acctually got out before any of them could get up. Thank god for (vampire and) vampire hunter speed! I heard a muffled "I'll go get her..." from Alice downstairs.

"Bells, please come out and play?! Wow, that sounded slightly horror movie-ish. Anyway, it won't be the same without you! Please come back downstairs?!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"Fine, but you asked for it." I waited about 30 seconds. Then the door cracked and shattered. I jumped out the window.

"Stupid Emmett...I liked that door..." I muttered.

"I just heard her go outside guys! Follow that semi-human-almost-living-thing!"

"Just shut up Emmett!" Edward jumped out the 4th story window and landed with ease.

"stupidshinyvolvoowninggraceful-wheni'mnot-vampire..." I muttered. I heard him chuckle.

"What?!"

"Are you just going to keep on adding words to that nick-name untill it takes an eternity just to say?"

"Mabey..."

"Bella, will you please play truth or dare with us? For me?" He did the puppy-dog face. Wait - vmpires can do the puppy-dog face? Huh. Never woulda guessed. He stopped the puppy face and started to try with the 'dazzle-Bella-into-doing-anything-I-want' face.

"NO! You are NOT going to dazzle me into this one!" I bolted for the forest.

I guess I forgot how fast he was, because the next thing I know I'm being dragged back to the house, with him chuckeling and saying "You really shouldn't have done that. I can almost never resist a challenge. By the way, you're thae fastest runner I've met, human, vampire or vampire hunter, other than me, of course."

"Thank you. Now, if you would please...PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"Never!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOU INTO THE NEXT MILENIUM!!!!!"

"Fine..."

"Thank you."

"YAY! YOU GOT HER TO COME BACK!!! HOW DID YOU DO IT!?!?!"

It was then that I realized we were back at the Cullen Manor, as I call it.

"There's really no way out of this now, is there?"

"No, sorry Love."

"Whatever. Before I die of embarrassment tonight, I love you, okay Edward? Never forget that!"

"Bella, I will love you unconditionally no matter what is said or done tonight, but only if you agree to love me unconditionally no matter what is said or happens tonight. Is that a fair deal?"

"Yeah, it's fair. But by the end of tonight you're gonna wish you never even met me. There's a whole other side of me you didn't know existed..."

"Bella, Alice said that, according to Jasper because he knows me well, I shall, an I quote; "I will totally and utterly love Bella's secret side." unquote."

"Oh, she didn't..." I was furriously blushing now. He laughed at me.

"What could possibly be on your secret side that you don't want _me_, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to know? Now I really wish I could read your mind."

"NO!!! If you could, you never even look at me the same way again..."

"Oh, now I'm REALLY curious...Come on Love, we're at the family room."

"Well, here goes my chance at happiess, all thanks to Alice I'm gonna lose the love of my exixtence because of my GODDAMN THOUGHTS!!!" I muttered everything but the 'GODDAMN THOUGHTS!!!' part. I was suddenly being stared at by everyone's eyes, except for Alice's, because hers were closed due to the fact that she was rolling on the floor laughin her ass off because she knows what I said, and, worst of all, why. Just as every one in this room will by the end of tonight...

"Alice, I hope your clothes and all your favorite shops and designers die in a misteriuos fire...OH! that could easily be aranged! GODDAMN YOUR CLOTHES AND FAVORITE DESIGNERS AND SHOPS TO HELL, ALICE!!!" She suddenly stopped laughing.

"Now I have something to fight for, I was gonna go easy on you tonight, bu that threat changed my mind. Good luck!" And with that, she pranced off. I turned to Edward and started glaring.

"You could have told me that was why I was gonna have to say and do this stuff!!!"

"Yes, I could have, but then I wouldn't get to hear about it. And now I get to. So tonight is going to be fun."

"Shut up and go light yourself on fire, a-hole..." I muttered to myself, just loud enough for him to hear, but he knew I was joking.

"I love you to, Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more, Bella."

"Now, let's go face one of my worst fears! HURRAY!"

"Don't worry, if you really don't want to answer a truth or do a dare, give me double-kiss on my left cheek, and I'll protect you from the evil 'Pixie-Pumpkin' as you call her." I lughed.

"Thak you. You don't know how much that means to me, and, same goes for you. I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella." And with that, we sat on the white-leather sofa in the family room, hand-and-hand.


	6. One Way Street to Humiliation and Alice

One Way Street to Humiliation

So, of course miss pixie-pumpkin herself goes first, and, guess who her first victim is? Yep! You probably guessed it: me!

How fun.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"I think you made a mistake; what you mean to say was: 'doom or doom?'. I choose dare."

"Okay, I dare you to….. I'll be nice – but just this ONCE! So, um, make out with Edward or something."

"Here?"

"Yes here. Duh."

"But, you know I don't like PDA…"

"I know, that's the point." I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

I mumbled a "Fine…" and then proceeded to make out with Edward, as dared.

I actually forgot that we weren't alone. That is, until Emmett pounded his fist in the air and shouted "WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs, which was followed by immediate separation between me and Edward, a slap on the head from Rose to Emmett, and a pixie-like tinkling laugh to rise up.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked mischievously.

"Truth."

"How many girlfriends did you have before Alice that you can, and can't still name? Just for future references for my sister, of course." That should shut her up for THIS game. You see, with Alice, its one round per game, and at least 3 games at a time.

"3 that I can name and 3 total. I don't want to tell you their names because I have a feeling that Alice will go hunt them down and shoot them if I do." Jasper swiftly replied.

"Okay, Emmett, I dare you to….. Not touch Rosalie for the next 5 hours." Jasper snapped, grinning wildly.

"Wait, you didn't give me the choice of truth! I choose that one!" Emmett looked desperate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Anything to keep my Rosie-Posie close." Yep. Definitely desperate.

"Okay. How many girls have you slept with before you met your 'Rosie-Posie'?"

"Um, can I change my answer again?"

"That many, huh?" Rose said smiling.

"Well, Rosie, in truth, it was when I was HUMAN. Nearly 50 years ago. I haven't found anyone I wanted to BE WITH like I want to be with you." He added quickly.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," she replied, sitting back down, and this time on his lap.

"But you still have to answer." Jasper said, just as fast as Emmett had before, when trying to explain to Rose.

"29…" he muttered.

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Edward looked a little worried.

"Love, are you alright?" I merely nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

Alice and Rose said, in unison, "I don't think I wanna know…"

"Rosie-Posie. Truth or dare?" He asked eagerly.

"Truth."

"How many times have you died your hair in your whole existence?" Alice and I were, no doubt ably, imagining his face when he found out the answer.

"None. Zippo, nodda, zilch." His jaw dropped and Alice and I were rolling on the floor in no time at all.

"Edward. Truth or dare?" Rose began.

"I think we're in need of a dare – "

"That's the spirit!" Alice shouted.

"As I was saying, so I choose a dare, please." He finished politely, and pulling me closer, probably being wary of Alice now.

"I dare you to… tell Bella you don't love her, and then stay away from her for an hour afterwards." Everyone looked at her in awe. She truly is evil.

Edward immediately clutched me tighter. If I was a human, I probably would have been squished to death.

"No thank. I'll take the alternative."

"Um, Edward, you don't want to do that, you heard her dare, and that's only about ¼ of what her alternative will be. Say 'Possible alternative' instead."

"Possible alternative. I choose the POSSIBLE ALTERNATIVE. – " He turned to me – What's the difference?"

"It's not a 'you-have-to-do-it-now-there's-no-going-back' kind of thing if you add the 'possible' in front of it." I clarified.

"Okay, avoid your brothers at all times for the next 24 hours, unless an emergency occurs." Rose continued, with a triumphant glint in her eye.

"I take the alternative." He answered quickly. I smirked. He really does love me.

"Okay. But I thought your brothers were your only pastimes." She sort-of questioned.

"They were. Until I got Bella, that is." He added, nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, what's done is done."

"Alice, truth or – " Edward began.

"DARE!" she screamed.

"I dare you to not dress or do make up on any one but yourself for the next 2 weeks, to the minute."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"I thought that would be hard for her to accept." He aimed that one at me.

"Well, she has no temptation right now. Tomorrow morning she'll be hysterical." He laughed at this because we all knew it was true.

"Well, looks like I didn't get to see your other side after all. You're in the clear."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! This is only game one! She only has 1 round per game because we play how ever many games there are willing –or in my case, forced – participants!" he laughed again. This is NOT FUNNY.

"This is NOT FUNNY." I spoke my mind.

"Yes, it actually is."

"Fine. Be that way." I sat down, like a child, and began pouting.

"Alright! The next game will be… 2 truths and a lie!" Alice announced.

"See Bella. That game isn't harmful at all." Edward was trying to cheer me up.

"Oh, that's right. You've only known Alice for 2 hours. Well, remember the prank we pulled on you with the clay in your shampoo bottle to mess with your hair?"

"Yeah. That was very cruel of you."

"I know. My plan was to change the SCENT of your shampoo, and SHE took it to, what she calls, 'the next level'."

"Oh. I see why you don't like playing these kinds of games with her."


	7. Told Y Wait! What!

**Okay people, this is where Bella's secret life comes in. Alice doesn't know WHAT her secret life is, but she knows OF it, and Rose wasn't very curious about it, she said it was Bella's private business. She thinks it can't be too bad, and this sort of makes it a cross-over (don't worry! It won't interfere too much with being Twilight! It will ALWAYS be mostly Twilight!) with my third favorite book series (Twilight is my first!), Son of the Mob.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll go first!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay." Alice replied.

"Hm..... I love lemon ice-cream, my favorite color is blue, and I never ever made love to anyone." He said proudly. "Oh, and my brothers can't answer!" he added. I had a feeling why.

"Well, my eyes are blue, and you said the color of my eyes was your favorite color, so that's true; and you're a vampire so you HATE all kinds of ice-cream, so, the ice-cream one is the lie." Rose stated, smirking.

"Yep. Your turn, Rose."

"Um, I hate polyester, Emmett is my favorite human, and I really don't like to have my picture taken when there's another option. And Alice and Bella can't answer." She added quickly.

"Easy, the camera thing. You LOVE attention." Jasper said.

"Nope."

"The hating polyester thing, then." Edward half asked-half answered.

"Nope. Technically, Emmett is not a person. But, since Jasper answered first, it's his turn now."

"Okay. I'm from the south-east, I have never been drunk –human OR vampire- and my favorite of the four main elements is water, ice to be more exact." He said, not really caring what so ever happened.

"The south-east thing! You're from the south-WEST!" Alice shouted.

"Yep. Your turn, Ali."

"Alright. Bella, you can't answer, so, Edward, either you get this right, or you have to reveal one of your deep-dark secret." She added, excited.

"Oooo-kaaaay…"

"I'm in love with my Jazzy-Wazzy, he absolutely HATES that nick-name by the way, I'm an only child by birth, and I have no idea about my past before I was adopted except for the fact that I was put in an asylum because no one believed I really could see the future." She said, almost nonchalantly.

"Easy, you're an only child by birth is definitely a lie. If you were an only child when you were little, you wouldn't have been Barbie-deprived and you wouldn't need to dress up Bella."

"Humph, not fair! You read minds!"

"You never said that was against the rules."

"Bella, I like this one. He knows how to fight back! You pick em' good! But Jasper is still better!" she practically screamed.

"I repeat; Ooookaaaay… um, my favorite gemstone is onyx, I am still a virgin, I am totally and utterly in love with Isabella Marie **(okay, he knows her REAL last name: Luca (he-he, from Son of the Mob) and she knows he knows too)** Lu-" I tapped his shoulder and glared, he caught on – "Swan." He finished quickly.

"Your favorite gemstone is NOT onyx, it's a chocolate diamond." I said, and he gave me a questioning look.

"When did I tell you THAT?"

"Um, uh… when, um… ugh! Screw playing innocent…" I muttered that to myself. "When we were in 2nd grade, we were paired together for a field trip to the Science Center and we saw the geology exhibits, we got into a very lengthily discussion – well, argument, and, well, yeah." I muttered, hoping to god he didn't notice that I remembered every detail about him like he had said it 10 minutes before.

"You remembered THAT?" Jasper asked, astounded.

"Either, you've been really love struck for 10 years, or you're not human." I looked at Emmett (who had made the comment) in disbelief.

"You idiot! She ISN'T human!" Rose hissed at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." He said to me.

"Its okay, Emmett." I said politely.

"And, it's YOUR turn, Bella." Alice added, clearly planning something.

"O-okay… I am going to KILL Edward if he makes one more slip up" I hissed at him in a whisper tone, he looked scared and mouthed "Sorry".

"My favorite color is, and always has been, green, my least favorite animal is a star-fish,"

"Jazzy, how many truths did she tell?" Alice asked Jasper in a whisper tone, but I heard. I pretended to be in thought, and then I caught on to what she was doing. My eyes went wide and I did my best to get up, but I was frozen in place. Jasper sensed something was wrong, but went along with Alice without saying anything. I was frozen. Edward was being bugged by Emmett, so he didn't notice my odd behavior.

Oh crap. This was bad. Very very bad.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, Alice didn't notice. Neither did Jasper. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Hit her with your best shot of truth, Jazzy. I want to know what's up with her secret life thing." Alice whispered again. Then she looked up.

Oh, sure. NOW she notices my expression, but it's too late. Of course it is.

It's like some invisible force pulled my hand from my mouth. "I didn't run away, nor was I sent away. The reason why I came to live in forks was to get away from my family life. Although killing people WAS fun, it wasn't good for my health, and it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life I really wa-" I slapped my hand over my mouth again.

No matter what the others were doing, their heads all snapped up when that blurted from my mouth. I felt like crying. And I did.

"Oh my gods, Bella, are you okay honey? You never cry. Even when you broke your arm you didn't." Rose asked, trying to comfort me. I stood up, ignoring the tears, I didn't even bother to grab my stuff. My damn 'highest up in the mobster food chain in Phoenix' dad can buy me new crap. I sprinted out the front door, and ran for the woods. I didn't want to go home, and I sure as HELL wasn't gonna go back there.

"Damn Jasper and stupid truth being an emotion. Who ever created the emotions, I officially damn to hell!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

When I was about 5-7 miles from the Cullen's house, I just collapsed into a tree and wished that I could die.

"Bella, Love? Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Great, you followed me. Goddamn vampire senses." I stood up, face still drenched with tears. "No, I'm not fine. I told you that you wouldn't even LIKE me after you found out about my damn 'secret life'."

"Love, I DO like you still. LOVE YOU, even, we all still do. But I love you the most of all of them. What just happened was just a bit of an over reacti-"

"Don't you DARE say that was an over reaction. You might think it was an over reaction, but imagine growing up having to be wary of what you say in YOUR OWN HOUSE because it was bugged and saying the wrong thing would get your dad put in the electric chair, or, at best terms, jail for life; Where, you have so many damn 'uncles' that you don't know who's from the mob and who's not at the family reunions anymore; Where, if you have friends, they can't meet your family because of their secret and you had to be careful because they could be undercover and just using you to get to your dad; Where no one asked you if you wanted to be part of the business, you just get sucked in and the only ways out are if you're put in witness protection program because you squealed to the FBI or CIA, or you go to a cemetery because you were in the right place at the wrong time (or you were in the cemetery because they CAUGHT you squealing on them). Imagine that, no matter what you do to avoid the goddamn mob, it always follows you! The only reason I'm not LIVING literally in the center of the mob is because I'm the boss's one and only daughter, otherwise, I'd probably be out killing YET ANOTHER civilian!" I screamed at him. He just hugged me and kissed my head.

"Bella, honey. None of us care about any of that." Alice said, coming out from the bushes, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rose.

"Oh, great. You brought _friends_." I muttered into his shirt. He just chuckled.

"Bella, we all love you." Emmett said, adding to the now apparent group hug.

"I always DID wonder how you got all that gear, and hacked into the school's grades using only your cell phone, and got passed mall security on that dare in 6th grade, and-" Alice started rambling.

"I think they get the point, Alice." Jasper said, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said genuinely.

"Bella, we don't give a crap about the _mob_ or its inhabitants. All we care about is you." Alice said.

"Okay. Does this mean I am officially excused form games for this week?" I asked, trying to milk the situation, one good thing I learned from the mob; always get what you can.

"Same old Bella. Yes, you are." Alice said, dragging me away from Edward.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" I complained at her.

"What did she say?" she asked the group.

"I think that means 'I want Edward so let go' in Bella language." Jasper said smugly.

"I doubt it…" she muttered.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Alice." I said, pushing her off of me. She looked shocked. I laughed at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett questioned.

"She's…never…b-been" I got out between giggles.

"Wrong…before and...no-now we-we...know what…it looks like" Rose added through HER giggles.

"When she…is." I finished. Alice was still there, stunned.


	8. Sorry! Please don't kill me?

**Okay, if you're reading this, you are REALLY going to hate me.**

**I am putting this story up for adoption. I have never had a plotline for this story, except for the beginning. My writing starts out with an idea I usually get mid-school, and I make a beginning for the chapter, then I break it in half, and write 2-4 different possible endings for each chapter (and it's not usually on purpose, there are just tons of different ways for each chapter to end). Since school, for me, is over now, I have no inspiration. If it's really wanted, you can wait all summer, and I can pick it up again on September 7, 2009, but I don't think you want that.**

**So, if you are interested in adopting this story (or want to yell at me for getting your hopes up or something like that), please pm me and/or review me with at least 2 reasons why. YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR USERNAME!!! (No password, because it will be your story.)**

**You don not have to get permission to change anything about the story after you adopt it (but it would be nice, but no need).**

**I am writing a story that DOES have a plotline, so it will only end when the designated end comes. At the end of each chapter in my new story, The Newest Vamp In Town (that's the name), there will be a chapter summary for the following chapter (example, at the bottom of chapter one, there will be a summary (that gives away none of the twists) in chapter two), so you don't have to read the A/N at the bottom, but it is advised if wanted.**

**Luv Ya Lots,**

**-KassandraCullen-**


	9. Okay Peoples!

Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because; (you are going to like me again for this) I was getting inspiration to continue LoveyDoveyHateyWatey and Revenge and Best of Friends! Yep! They are all going to summer camp, and I am going to combine all three stories into one, and will leave A/N to let you know what has changed! Yeah! Will you please not kill me now? I will be calling this story of the combined: Camp of Endings. Okay-dokeys? Good.

**(A/N: P.S: I met a really cute guy at summer camp and have been obsessing over him for the last week, otherwise I would have updated sooner, so, blame him! (I won't tell you his name though! He's mine!)!)**


	10. Expalinations!

**A/N: I would like to thank **cb () **for pointing out that the background of LoveyDoveyHateyWatey doesn't exactly make sense, so, here's something to clear it up, okay?**

**What Edward did to embarrass Bella on national TV: They were there, Bella was with Charlie and Edward was with Carlisle, and Charlie and Carlisle were there for a meeting about the 'animal' attacks (vampires, pretty much) in Forks. Edward and Bella had been really good friends until then; you know, the usual, hang out every day, ignore what other people said about them 'liking each other', and stuff that normal elementary best guy and female friends went through together. Edward decided it would be a good time to share an embarrassing secret about Bella's family. The Swan's and Cullen's were considered the perfect families, okay? So when Edward told them that Rene left Charlie and Bella because she couldn't stand the run-down town that is Forks, and that she also left because her family didn't matter to her because she left without a second thought (A/N: in my story, this is true). Bella then got all pissed off at him and hated him ever since where as Charlie forgave Edward sayin things like 'It was a slip of the tongue' and stuff like that. She was living with Rene after Edward did that, and moved back about 4 years later back to Forks, for high school. While she was with Rene, she bonded with Phil, who is one of the most powerful mob-bosses in Phoenix. We don't know why Edward shared the secret because we don't have a look into Edward's head in this story! (But if you really must know, Tanya's mother threatened to expose all the Cullen's and Hale's and tell the Volturi on them for it if Edward didn't get Bella to hate him, and him, loving his family, 'took one for the team'. He also decided that he would stay enemies with Bella because her hating him and fighting with him everyday was better than not being in her life anymore at all.)**

**How Edward seemed human from 4****th**** grade up until junior year of high school: Tanya's 'mother' wanted to keep Tanya happy, so she made a spell that they would give to Edward after he started dating Tanya that would make him love her for eternity, but they have to be dating at the time because the spell only **_**intensifies **_**feelings, it can't create them. The spell also made it so that Edward would repeat his teen years until he fell in love, either from the spell or nature it didn't matter, and he fell in love with Bella, so he went through the from-human-to-vampire change after he fell in **_**true love **_**with her, thus making the spell kick in that he will become a vampire and so he did, then Bella found out, and so on and so forth.**

**Bella is a vampire-slayer: Bella is a retired vampire slayer. Vampire slayers tell vampires apart from the mixes of blood pumping through the vampire's veins (when I say 'mixes of blood' I mean like AB positive, O negative and like that) so it was hard for Bella to tell the difference between the Cullen's/Hale's and humans because they have animal blood in them- and in my universe (I have no idea if it's true in real life too or not) animals, other than humans, don't have blood types. Vampire slayers have the blood made of ash to lure in vampires (it just so happens that they can still be singers too, and have extra-extra strong and irresistible blood to that specific vampire, and Bella was still Edward's singer) and the mark on their neck is from the one who taught or passed down-their skills in their genes. It just so happens that one of Bella's friends in Phoenix was a vampire-slayer, and she taught Bella and Bella learned quickly, and very soon was better at slaying the human-drinking vampires than her teacher/master.**

**I Hope that clears it up! THANK YOU FOR LEAVING YOUR QUESTIONS WITH ME INSTEAD OF JUST IN YOUR HEAD, **cb ()**!**

**Lots of luv,**

**-KassandraCullen-**

**P.S: You guys should follow **cb ()**'s example and review if you're confused! Even if you're not! You can just type random letters if you want! I just want to know that you are reading! You don't even have to have an account! You can leave an anonymous review! Please?!**


End file.
